This Ride
by Nostalgia1
Summary: A Fic about the Degrassi: TNG kids going into 9th an 10th grades and going through the rides of life. [CHAP 4 UP NOW!]
1. It's Been A Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi:TNG or any of it's characters. Yaddi yaddi yadda.  
  
Summary: This is a Terri/Spinner. Ashley/Jimmy/Craig. Sean/Emma/?. Possibly another couple or triangle, so just stay tuned. Plot summary is still going on in my head so it will just be revealed along the way. =)  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fan fic EVER, flames and criticism welcome. Also, the chapters of each chapter are song titles like in Degrassi:TNG. Not 80s hits but song titles. Just a little tid bit for ya. =D  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: It's Been A Summer  
  
A new day a new year at Degrassi Community School. People were filing into the schools halls for another year of Kwan, Simpson, and Raditch. The school looked the same to the students as it did only a few months ago. There was however, a new mural in the front of the school that replaced the old and outdated one. It looked somewhat similar to the previous one. With "Degrassi Community School" drawn in a slightly cartoon-ish style. The difference was the huge gigantic panther to symbolize the spirit of Degrassi. The panther was, of course, Degrassi's school mascot.   
  
Emma Nelson, the schools Save The World girl walked into the school with her best friend Manny Santos.   
  
"Another year at Degrassi" sighed Manny.   
  
"Aww Common Manny, look at the bright side. You'll see more of CRAAAIG." Emma teased Manny.  
  
"Oh please, I've already lost my chance with the kid. There's no point in trying to get him back. Besides, I want to set my eyes on new people. I see no purpose in dwelling in the past." said Manny confidently.  
  
"That's the attitude." Emma said as they climbed the front steps od Degrassi and walking into the building. "Oh look, here's some new sights now." She said sarcatically as Toby Issacs and J.T. Yorke approached them.   
  
They both looked quite different from last year. They both amazingly grew a few inches. They were as tall as Emma. The girls noticed this as they walked next to them. Their eyes grew big as they looked at the boys.  
  
"Wow.. looks like some people grew this summer" she said jokingly.   
  
"Ahh the lovely effects of puberty. Maybe the ladies will finally notice me this year." J.T. said putting his hands on his hips and sticking out his chest. Toby snorted.  
  
"Oh please. The only person who would notice J.T. Yorke is the lunchlady." They all laughed at Toby's remark except J.T who pretended to look hurt.   
  
Manny checked her watch. "Common guys, we don't want to be late for the first day back."  
  
They walked off to Mr. Simpson's homeroom in one direction as Gavin "Spinner" Mason was tailing Terri McGregor in the other. Spinner, moreso known as the comedic "dude" guy, looked rather serious chasing after Terri. Terri was looking annoyed as she attempted to ignore Spinner from behind her as she briskly walked.   
  
"Terri how come you never returned my calls? Please just talk to me!" Spinner said in complete seriousness.   
  
Terri, annoyed, turned around and looked him squarely in the eye."Spinner. It's over." She turned around and kept on walking away.   
  
Looking at the little fiasco from the lockers was Paige and Hazel, The popular girls of school. They looked at them in complete amusement.  
  
"ANOTHER fight?" exclaimed Hazel.  
  
Paige sighed. "Yep, twice this week. It's funny though, they fight every 2 seconds but then the next minute there they are, making out in a corner. They act like they're pracitcally married!" she laughed.   
  
"So, not jealous of Terri anymore for going out with Spinner?" Hazel questioned curiously.  
  
"Hon, as if. I am SO over Spinner. He was just one of those premature crushes. You know how they go.  
  
Hazel laughed unsurely. Just then she spotted Jimmy Brooks. "Oh hey Jimmy over here!" she called over to him.  
  
"Hello ladies. How are you doing this fine morning at Degrassi?" Jimmy said confidently.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning? Why so happy Jimmy?" said Paige.  
  
Jimmy smiled and spotted Ashley Kerwin come in through the Degrassi doors. "She's why. We got back together just yesterday on the phone." He motioned his head towards Ashley and skipped towards her. "Hello my lady." he said to Ash kissing her hand.  
  
Ashley in all black blushed. "Hey Jimmy." she said to him with a smile.  
  
"Shall I escort my girl to homeroom?"  
  
"That would be great!" she said cooly. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Craig who came out of the office. Craig spotted them and it took him a second to realize what was going on. Craig, feeling hurt stormed off in the opposite direction of Jimmy and Ashley.  
  
"Of course. Of COURSE Jimmy and Ash are back together. Let's just forget that Craig EVER existed. And that Ash and Craig NEVER went out." he thought spitefully to himself. He went into Mrs. Kwan's 10th grade homeroom and took a seat towards the back of the classroom. He slumped in his chair as the rest of the class filed in. He gave Jimmy and Ash heated looks from his seat.  
  
Emma looked around the homeroom and gave out a sigh of relief. "Maybe Sean isn't in our class this year." She said hopefully to Manny. After what Sean did to Emma this past summer and ruining thier relationship AGAIN, he was the last person Emma wanted to see. Of course just as her mouth uttered those words the door opened and nobody other than Sean Cameron walked through the door.   
  
"Sorry." he muttered before Mr. Simpson could say anything.   
  
"Take a seat." said Mr. Simpson.  
  
Emma could tell that Sean spotted her and looked at her throughout the rest of homeroom. All he wanted to do was talk to her. To say how stupid he was for doing what he did and to beg for her to take him back... again. Sean looked away at Emma thinking those last words. "I've hurt her once, and I did it again. Maybe I'm not the one for her." he thought to himself. 


	2. Still On My Brain

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Degrassi and it's characters. All credit goes to them.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone! It's very encouraging =) To Jex, This takes place on the third year of the series meaning that Emma, J.T., Sean, etc are in the 9th grade and Jimmy, Craig, Ashley, etc. are in the 10th grade. A bunch of things are happening and I promise they will be revealed why they happen as chapters come. =)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Still On My Brain  
  
Emma and a few other people were listening to Liberty's morning announcements while others were finishing up last nights homework.   
  
"With the thanks of Mr. Raditch and staff, the Student Council would like to announce the First Annual Turn Around Dance! Boys, tired of always having to ask the girls? Well this is your chance to wait for them to come to you!" said Liberty in her professional newscaster voice.  
  
Manny's eyes lit up like a new lightbulb while Emma sank lower in her seat. "Oh great another reason to pile on the stress and it's just the first day of school.." she said gloomly.   
  
"Oh cheer up Em. This might be fun! We can finally scope out the hot guys at Degrassi. We've always been.." she trailed off as she directed her head towards Toby and J.T. "..limited with our sights these past few years."  
  
Emma giggled with Manny, and this made her spirits higher. Maybe this WAS a good opportunity for Emma. Getting to know the other locals would be good. Her vision swept towards Sean for a second. She could still feel his gaze at the back of her neck. She knew EXACTLY who she wasn't going to ask to the Turn Around Dance.   
  
Manny tapped her pen in a little daze wondering about the upcoming dance. "Who do you think I should ask?" she questioned Emma. Emma thought while Manny's mind came across Craig for a split second. "No he would never agree to it" she silently thought in her head.   
  
"How about Steven?" she said nodding head over the the guy sitting a few rows back. They both turned around and saw him swat a fly with his bare hand.  
  
"Ugggh Emma I have taste you know."  
  
Emma giggled "You're right. We're going for the men we don't know." she said nodding to herself.   
  
"Right. I mean it can't be that hard?" said Manny reassuringly.  
  
"So plotting out how you fine young women are going to ask us out to the dance?" said J.T from behind them. The girls turned around and J.T. winked at them. Toby rolled his eyes.  
  
"In your dreams boys." they both said in unison. J.T slumpted back in his seat as a few people around them giggled.   
  
  
  
  
  
Craig put on an even worse face at homeroom when the class heard about the Turn Around Dance. He overheard Ashley who seemed like she was trying to let the whole class hear her.  
  
"Jimmy, would you come to the Turn Around Dance with me?" she said loudly taking a slight glance at Craig when she said this.  
  
"Of course my Juliet." said Jimmy looking into her eyes. Craig felt the hot pang of jealousy in his heart.   
  
'Why is she doing this to me?' he wondered to himself. He knew it was hopeless. He knew he would never get her back no matter how hard he tried. Even though he knew, Ashley still always crept back into his mind. 'I go to camp, she goes to camp. We come back BOOM it's over.' This phrase constantly came rushing to his head everytime he thought of her. "It's not you it's me" was what she said after breaking up with him over the phone just a week ago. Craig flipped out on her, obviously in shock of their break up. This left them on bad terms.   
  
"Spin, would you go with me to the dance?" said Terri to Spinner with hearts in her eyes.  
  
Spinner got lost into her eyes and kissed her as a yes.  
  
Hazel handed Paige 5 bucks when Terri said these words. "You win again Paige. I really thought they would have gotten back together by first period."  
  
"I told you, I am a master at figuring these things out. So what if I can make a profit out of Terri and Spin's break up and make up times." They both laughed.   
  
"So who you thinking of asking to the Dance Paige?"  
  
Paige hesitated for a bit. She did NOT want anyone knowing that she was thinking of asking J.T. to the dance. She just wasn't ready. "Uhhh...errr.. I dunno yet. You?" she said changing the topic towards her.  
  
"Well I was thinking the guy in our English class..."  
  
Paige breathed small sigh of relief as Hazel rambled on about a guy she was thinking of asking. Paige had really grown to respect J.T. this past year, especially during the summer. J.T.'s father, a contractor was working on Paige's new deck for a good portion of the summer. J.T. was constantly over Paige's house because he worked for his father. They got to know each other better in the safe security of her house where no one could see them. Even though Paige was softening up a bit, she still cared about what people thought of her and being seen with J.T. Yorke would DEFINITELY have people talking. Paige shook herself out of her trance in thinking and decided to dwell on this later.   
  
Sean and Craig played their usual daily game of basketball after school just outside the Degrassi walls. Emma and Manny were on a bench sitting on the back part, elevating them high enough to see Craig and Sean play basketball just a few yards away. Manny watched Craig play.  
  
"God why did I have to smother him so much?" she said with a slight whine in her tone. She smacked herself in the forehead as she said those words. "OOPS! I know I wasn't supposed to talk about Craig this yeaaaar." she said to Emma exasperatedly. "I'm over him, I'm over him, I'm OVER him." she said nodding. Manny looked over to Emma. She seemed to be in a complete daze looking over where they were playing basketball and heard absolutely nothing that Manny said. "Oooh, looks like I'm not the only one still digging on Craaaaig!" Manny said as she nudged Emma. Emma snapped back into reality.  
  
"Huh?" she said looking at Emma.   
  
"Stop drooling over Craig, Em."  
  
She was about to say 'Why would I be looking at Craig?' but she caught herself. Admitting that she was really looking at Sean would definitely cause Manny to say a few words. She did not want to hear it. "Oh yeah, Craig." she said with a small laugh. "He did get cuter over camp didn't he?"  
  
"Oh yeah just rub it in Em." she said seriously but jokingly.   
  
Emma and Manny looked back over at them playing. Sean looked over in their direction and looked at Emma as well. She ripped her gaze from him and stood up.   
  
"Common Manny, lets go home." They walked away without another look back.  
  
Sean knew Emma was looking at them, whether it was him or Craig or the both of them, he didn't know. He watched Emma and Manny walk away as Craig made a lay up.  
  
"Cameron! Sun's in your eyes?!" Craig called. He looked over at where he was staring. "Oooh nevermind."  
  
"Shut up." he said with a grin as they sat on the ground, backs to the gate. "I can't stop thinking about her man. I dunno what it is with Emma. I look at her and I just want to be with her." he said picking up a pebble and throwing it. "I just can't believe I messed it up again. I can't believe I pressured her to have sex with me. Damn hormones..."  
  
"Well at least your girlfriend HAD an excuse to break up with you!" exclaimed Craig. "All I got was 'It's not you it's me.' Like THAT made why she broke up with me all that clear. And I had to go all ballistic and make things even worse. AND NOW SHE'S DATING JIMMY AGAIN!" he yelled into the air.   
  
"What?! She's going out with Jimmy?!" Sean said surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Just stab the knife and TWIST it a little deeper why dosen't she." Silence fell upon them for a few minutes. They were obviously thinking of their exes. Craig was the one to break the silence. "So you never told me exactly what happened with you and Emma."  
  
"Oh well. We were at her house, her mom and Mr. Simpson were out at some concert. We started making out on her bed and I just asked her. I wasn't thinking. It was like a reaction. She went all crazy. She told me that her mom got pregnant with Emma when she was in 8th grade. 8th GRADE! I knew she was young when she had her but not THAT young. She told me, or more like yelled at me, that she didn't want to make the mistake her mom did. She kicked me out of the house and the next morning broke up with me. That was 3 weeks ago, and I haven't spoken to her since."   
  
"Ouch man."  
  
"I know, I just.." he paused as he stood up and kicked the fench. ".. maybe I'm not right for Emma. If I always screw things up maybe I'm just not good enough for her."  
  
"Don't say that. Emma just needs some time to cool off." Craig said comfortingly.  
  
"Last time it took her a summer and half a year to cool off! Does she really need that much time?"  
  
"Just don't worry about it man." said Craig getting up as well. He put his arm around his best friend. "Women... I don't get them."  
  
"Neither do I." said Sean gloomly.  
  
Craig tossed the ball to Sean again and they played another game of basketball forgetting their relationship problems. 


	3. The Blue Stare

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi:TNG yaddi yaddi yadda.  
  
A/N: Ok I've decided this is going to focus MAINLY over the Sean/Emma/Craig/Manny love drama. Side plots are going to be JT/Paige and Spinner/Terri. Sorry no Marco or Ellie in this.   
  
------------  
  
Chapter 3: The Blue Stare  
  
Manny figited with Emma's stuffed monkey on the bed listening to her rant and rave about Sean. She rolled her eyes and layed down on her bed.  
  
"Em, look I know how mad you are at Sean. I would be too probably. But is it really worth breaking up over? You are so still madly in love with Sean.  
  
"How could he think I wanted to have sex with him?" she said completely ignoring Manny's previous sentence.  
  
"JUST ADMIT IT! You still love him!" she yelled throwing the monkey at her. Emma caught it.  
  
"Love? No. Sean was never in love with me."  
  
"How do you know that?  
  
"Don't you think he would have said it if he was?!" Emma said.  
  
"Maybe he's just shy. Emma, I've noticed him.. even before you guys broke up, just the way he looks at you."  
  
Emma sat down on her bed next to Manny. She was obviously thinking about something. 'If he is in love with me, then why didn't he say so?' she thought to herself. '  
  
The next morning J.T. and Toby were chatting about who they are going to take to the dance.  
  
"I have Kendra of course." said Toby proudly. "So, who do you think is going to ask you? 10 bucks Liberty asks you first." Toby said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Ha ha very funny." he said. "I hoping Paige asks me.."  
  
"Paige? Oh know not this again..."  
  
"Hey you don't know what happened bewteen us during the summer!" J.T. said defensively.  
  
"Just because you fixed her deck dosen't mean that you two are a couple."  
  
"Like you know.." J.T. said walking faster to school.  
  
The hallways of Degrassi were as crowded as ever. Standing by their lockers were Terri and Ashley. Ashley gave Terri a reproval look, making sure that she was ok to approach.  
  
"Everything with you and Spinner ok Ter?" Ashley said.  
  
"Oh yeah everything is fine. Why you ask?" she said carelessly.  
  
"Well maybe because you two fight like you're married and then make up faster than Heather Sinclaire's suck up hour at the Teachers Lounge." said Paige who came up from behind Ashley. They all laughed.  
  
"She's true you know, you and Spin do have an interesting relationship" said Ashley with a slight smirk.  
  
"Spinner can tick me off at times but there's something about the fights that makes me want him even more. Does that even make sense?" she said blushing.  
  
"Not really but I can see where you're coming from" Ashley said.  
  
"And half the time I just get "mad" at Spinner just to see him squirm. That's not wrong is it?"  
  
"God no. We have to keep the men in line right?" said Paige with a grin.  
  
"Ahh so true. Speaking of men, what is UP with you, Craig, and Jimmy?" Terri said apprehensively.  
  
"Nothing is up with us. I'm over Craig and back with Jimmy. I know me and Jimmy have our differences but Jimmy said he was willing to accept my new look. He won't try and change me this time."  
  
"Ook.. but what about Craig?" said Paige.  
  
"What about him?" said Ashley giving her a annoyed look.  
  
"Why did you break up with him?"  
  
"He went all crazy on me, I thought I told you guys this."  
  
"Yes but you never said the original reason why you broke up with him." Terri said knowingly.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this." Ashley walked away from the both of them and entered into homeroom. Terri and Paige exchanged a shrug and followed after her into the classroom.  
  
Craig paid for his lunch from Sheila, the lunchlady. He turned around and looked for somewhere to sit. He spotted Sean who was waving towards him to join him. At the same time he spotted Emma, Manny, J.T., and Toby. Craig held up his finger to tell Sean 'I'll be there in a sec' and he walked to Emma's table.  
  
"Hey Emma." he said as he sat down.  
  
"Craig! Hey." she said surprised that he sat to join them.  
  
"Listen, Joey is going out with his new girlfriend on Friday. I'm stuck watching Angela but his girlfriend also has a little one needing watching. Wanna come over and help me watch the rugrats? I don't think I would be able to care for 2." he said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, Sure Craig! Angela is such a sweetie I don't think we'll have problems."  
  
"Angela, no problems but this other kid we have to watch..." Craig screwed up his face. "Joey said he was a TERROR when he was over her apartment once."  
  
"Ouch, glad to be of assistance Craig." said Emma.  
  
"Thanks Em. Be at my house at 7 ok?" Craig said standing up.  
  
"No problem. See ya later." she said tuning back to her food.  
  
"You're going to spend a Friday night with Craig?" said Manny who was next to her listening in.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like it's a date or anything Manny. I'm getting paid." she said fiddling her fork. "Not JEALOUS are you Manny?"  
  
"Ha! You wish." said Manny turning back to her food.   
  
Emma turned to see where Craig was going. He noticed he was walking towards where Sean was sitting. He was looking at their conversation the whole time. Emma and Sean exchanged a stare. Not a mean stare or a caring stare, just staring into each others eyes. Neither could really make anything of it. Emma moticed how blue and beautiful his eyes were. He also noticed the same. Sean was brought back to reaility when Craig put his tray down in front of him.  
  
"What were you walking to Emma for?" said Sean.  
  
"I asked if she would help me babysit on Friday." he said brining food to his mouth.  
  
"What?!?" Sean said looking at him with his eyes wide.  
  
"Sean relax, Emma is Angela's babysitter remember?!"  
  
"Oh yeah..." he said settling down again.  
  
"Don't worry man, I wouldn't even think of trying to steal your girl." Craig said trying not to laugh. 


	4. Time For Change

Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi would I be sitting here writing fan fiction for ff.net?  
  
A/N: Once again the comments are really appreciated =) They really keep me continuing the story. The babysitting charge, David, will not be playing a major role. Mayjor pain? Yes. lol   
  
------------  
  
Chapter 4: Time For Change  
  
The night was crystal clear, not a could in the sky. The moon illuminated the streets as Emma walked down the road to Joey Jerimiah's house where she was to spend the evening babysitting with Craig. Her and Craig have gotten close this past year, there was even a point in time when Emma had a crush on Craig. Emma was sporting faded wash jeans and a black ginnie-tee type shirt with a silver star in the middle. Nothing to get really dressed up over, Emma was just really looking foward to a nice night with a friend. She knocked on the door and waited outside the doorstep. Joey opened the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey Em!" he said with a smile opening the screen door for her. "Look thanks alot for helping Craig out tonight." He leaned in and whispered, "You and Craig better be up for a VERY long night." Emma laughed.  
  
"Don't sweat it Joey. I'm sure we can handle anything." she said patting him in the back walking deeper into the house.  
  
"Ohh you haven't met little David." said Joey apprehensively.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang once again. Joey manuvered himself behind Emma to open the door. On the other side was a beautiful woman, no older than 25, Emma thought. She was wearing a red halter dress that flowed just above her knees and 3 inch high heals. The dress ignighted a feeling that they were going dancing.   
  
"Ahh Nicolette just in time." said Joey charmingly to the stranger. "Hello David!" he said looking down at half the womans height. There stood a very cute little boy.   
  
'He looks harmless enough.' Emma thought in her head. Just as she thought these words David looked at her and started screaming his head off and ran into the house. He nearly knocked her over as he ran past.  
  
"You guys have fun!" as Joey grabbed his hat and jacket and quickly closed the door behind him leaving Emma completely bumrushed. Emma regained her composure and followed the screams still coming from David. She walked into the kitchen and already spotted Craig chasing David telling him to shut up. He grabbed him and David flailed his arms and legs around.  
  
"Hey Em!" Craig said still holding David. "Could ya just give me a little hand here?"  
  
Pretty much the next hour and a half feeding and trying to get the kids to sleep was more trouble than trying to teach an elephant to dance. With David screaming like a kid strung out on speed, provoked Angela to act just as bad. Feeding time was probably the main highlight of the kids' night. Food being flung all over the place and the constant screaming back and forth was more than anyone could handle.   
  
"Thank god for Spongebob." Emma whispered to Craig as the children finally went to sleep in front of the television.  
  
"So true." Craig flinched as David stirred. "Maybe we should go outside. If we wake them, you're going to have to prevent me from strangling them." Emma silently nodded and they both crept outside on the front steps.  
  
"Remind me to NEVER babysit for you." Emma said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah but at least I didn't have to go through it alone." said Craig returning a heart-felt smile. They both stared at each other for a moment. Pulling herself away from his gaze, Emma attempted change the topic of conversation.  
  
"So Craig, how's life treating ya."  
  
His mind set back to Ashley, he realized for a whole 2 hours he hasn't thought about Ashley once. "It's been better. You heard about me and Ashley's breakup right?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I.."  
  
"No no, it's ok. Right now I think I'm just starting to get over her. I wasn't before, but now I'm alright" he said smiling. Emma just noticed how cute Craig's smile was.   
  
"I'm sorry about you and sean by the way." he said on the topic of relationships. Emma's smile turned around at the mention of Sean.  
  
"It's ok..." said Emma not really sure on what to say.  
  
"I think you should take him back Em, he is so torn up without you." Emma looked away from Craig, a few tears started welling up in her eyes. Craig noticed this and quickly withdrew himself.  
  
"Em, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." he said grabbing her shoulder lightly.   
  
Emma wiped the ears from her eyes quickly. "It's alright it's just that.."   
  
A car pulled into the driveway and Nicholette and Joey got out.  
  
"Hey! How was your evening?" said Joey with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
Monday morning is like any other Monday morning in Degrassi CS. Emma was being more quiet than usual and Manny noticed it.  
  
"Emma, what's wrong? You're awfully quiet today." Manny asked Emma as they sat down for homeroom.  
  
"Nothing.." she replied unconvincingly. What would the consequences be if Emma told Manny that she was just about to tell Craig why Emma really broke up with Sean. No one knew, not even Manny. The reason? Emma knew that it was stupid and that if she said anything everyone would just laugh. But Emma also knew that she can't help how she feels. That was not the only thing on her mind. It was Craig. The way how he put her mind off Sean longer than anyone else. She didn't know what to make of what went on but she was curious to find out.  
  
Just then she spotted Craig outside her homeroom door. He was speaking to Mr. Armstrong. All of a sudden Emma had a idea. She turned to Manny.  
  
"Manny, don't hate me, okay?" she said. Manny looked completely dumbfounded.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Emma got up and went out into the hallway just as Mr. Armstrong finished speaking with Craig. "Craig!" she called before he could walk away.  
  
"Hey Emma." he said as she approached.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry about Friday. I didn't know I was going to break like that."  
  
"No sweat Em." he said with a smile.  
  
"Great. Uhh...err... listen... the Turn Around Dance... are you going with anyone?" Emma asked cautiously.  
  
Craig looked a little taken aback. "Err.. no."  
  
"Wanna go with me?"  
  
"Sure Em!" he said finally letting what just happened sink in. "I'll pick you up at your place then?"  
  
"That would be great! See ya." she said turning back into homeroom. She sat at her desk where Manny looked at her eyes wide.   
  
"You didn't do what I thought you did, did you?"  
  
Emma knew she knew what happened. "I'm sorry Manny. I did it on impulse." she said to her truthfully. Manny noticed the truth in it as well.  
  
"It's ok Emma. I'm over him remember?" she said calmly turning back around. Sitting in her chair Manny understood what was going on. 'Emma likes my ex boyfriend whom I still like myself. Great. Just great.' she thought in her head. 


End file.
